This invention relates generally to the field of psychology, educational psychology holistic healing, and religion. More specifically, it relates to devices used for meditation, self-hypnosis, teach and tension alleviation.
Devices for creating visual stimulation of a user are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,088; and 3,278,676. More complex devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No 3,773,049. The bulk of these devices are electrically or electronically operated and are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. This limits widespread use among the purchasing public.